The Sound Of Life
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: His hand flew to his chest and he held his breath, listening for the sound he thought he'd never hear again.


_**A/N: Oh no, no. The ending of that episode would just not do. Here's how I fixed it.**_

* * *

><p><em>Thumpthump thumpthump. <em>

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch. _

_Thumpthumpt thumpthump. _

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch. _

_Thumpthump thumthump. _

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch. _

It was the combination of those two sounds that he awoke too. He wasn't fully aware of himself or even anything around him, except those two very distinct sounds.

The first, a sound that was known to every creature who had ever lived, the sound of life.

The second, a sound of desperation and haste.

He remained there, still and quiet, listening to those two familiar and yet so very unfamiliar sounds get louder and faster and closer.

_Thumthumptthuthumpt thuthumptthuthumpt thuthumptthuthump. _

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch. _

And then there was a new sound. A sound of pain and anguish and despair.

He was suddenly aware of the darkness that surrounded him, suddenly aware of the tightness that pressed upon his body, suddenly aware that he had little air.

His arms were pressing above him before he could tell them to and he could feel every muscle in his body straining. He could feel the tightness in his chest growing tighter and tighter and yet the first sound kept getting stronger and stronger.

_Thuthumpthumpthuthump thuthumpthuthump thumpthuthumpthuthumpt. _

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch. _

And there was the last sound again, a low single note that pierced his ears and though his body fought against him he pressed harder and harder until finally there was the sound of a crack above him.

Light was the first thing to hit him, the next was dirt and lots of it. He rose his arm to cover his face from the falling soil and waited until the last grain fell before lowering it again.

He opened his mouth and took in a deep breath of air with a large gasp and continued that process until the weight on his chest started to lift and he could feel the lightness in his head begin to fade.

Once his chest and head were clear, he pushed at his sore muscles, pushing the rest of his trap off. He grabbed at the pronounced sides next to him and lifted himself, albeit weakly to the surface.

The first thing his eyes laid on was a light grey wolf, peering back at him through one solid red eye. Before he could even think, he was reaching for the animal, grabbing a hold of its fur and bringing it near to him.

The wolf responded in kind, nuzzling its head into the space of his neck and resting down at his side.

He buried his face into the wolf's neck, his whole body shaking as he ran his hands gently over the smooth fur on its back.

He remained there for countless minutes, drawing comfort from the animals warm body and waiting until his own body recovered.

"Good boy." He whispered, moving his hand up to scratch behind the canid's ears as he pulled away. "Good boy."

The wolf poked at his chest with his nose, encouraging him to his feet and grabbing hold of the tree behind him, he slowly pulled himself up, wobbling just ever so slightly, the wolf rising to its feet and circling him ready to catch his fall.

Once he had completely regained his balance his eyes scanned the wood around him and all at once two different sets of memories flashed through his head. He closed his eyes tightly and backed up into the tree behind him, sliding once again to his knees at the constant flashes behind his eyes.

He took a deep breath, allowing the fresh air to calm his frantic mind and as soon as it did, he reopened his eyes to once again take in his surroundings.

Memories continued to clash in his head and he struggled to find out which ones were real and where he was. Among the woods where he was raised or the town in Maine where he resided as a Sheriff.

Glancing down at the ground, he noticed his clothing choice, so very unlike his hunting clothes.

All new memories flashed inside his head, clearer than ever and blocking all the rest out. A beautiful blonde, feisty with attitude, burned by love; the feel of her tender kiss as he celebrated in freedom; the mind numbing pain...

His hand flew to his chest and he held his breath, listening for the sound he thought he'd never hear again.

_Thumpthump thumpthump thumpthump thumpthump. _

It was strong and undeniable against the palm of his hand. His widened eyes fell upon the wolf who was still sitting dutifully at his side. He shook his head, removed his hand from his chest and reached out to stroke the wolf's head.

He then rose to his feet once more, his muscles still weak but gaining strength with every second passing. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the woods, trying to locate his position and find his way back into Storybrooke. Find his way back to her. Emma.

The wolf suddenly leapt to all four paws and started to trot in front of him, pausing just a few yards ahead and turning back to look at him.

He trusted the animal before him with his life, it was his one true companion in his old life and still remained true in this one. So brushing off the dirt from his clothing he took off after the wolf, following it wherever it may lead.

* * *

><p>As soon as he reached the old toll bridge he knew the wolf had led him to where he needed to be. He knew his way back to Storybrooke from there. He met the wolf just where the bridge met the creek and man and wolf faced each other in silence for a long moment.<p>

Then the wolf let out a short howl and instead of retreating back into the woods he continued on towards Storybrooke and he began to wonder what could be waiting for him there.

The town was quiet, more quiet than usual and seemed almost deserted. He followed just paces behind the wolf as he trotted through town, taking in the sights of the familiar shops and houses.

As he made his way closer and closer to the center of town, he began to see people outside and as they saw him they froze in wide-eyed horror. He waved to them just as he always had on his usual patrol of the town and found their lack of response unsettling.

The sun had just passed on over the horizon, casting an eerie glow of moonlight over the town. The darkness had never bothered him before, he realized now his past of being a huntsman made that possible, but tonight he felt chilled.

They had just passed the school building when he spotted a familiar car, turning onto their road, heading in the same direction just yards ahead. And as it turned, his fine tuned sense of sight caught sight of a flash of blonde.

His hand flew to his heart, the sensation he suddenly felt within was new. His newly restored heart was beating rapidly and the tightness in his chest returned, only this time it didn't feel bad.

He didn't realized he'd stopped walking until he heard the screech of the wheels braking fast against the pavement. He snapped out of the sensation he felt, dropped his hand to his side and looked ahead of him.

The Sheriff's car was stopped in the middle of the road, the door swinging open and the blonde hopping out of the front seat, walking around to the front of the car where his wolf stood.

"What the hell..." Emma's voice was distant but unmistakable.

He started to approach them slowly and quietly, curious as to what Emma would do to the animal. He watched as Emma kneeled down just a foot away from the wolf and hesitantly reached her arm out towards it.

Her hand lightly fell onto the top of its head and when it made no protest she continued to run her hand slightly down its neck.

A smile tugged at his lips and the scene tugged at his heart. His wolf existed for a sole purpose, to protect him and he made sure that whoever was a threat to him was not welcome.

As he neared closer and closer he heard Emma's soft voice cooing, "Graham's gone, boy. I'm so sorry."

Once he was within ten feet of the car, the wolf pricked its ears and looked in his direction. Then he was on his feet and leaving Emma's touch, retreating once again to his companion's side.

Emma sighed heavily and he frowned at how lost that one sigh had made her sound. Placing her hands onto her knees, she hoisted herself up and turned to return to her patrol.

She froze dead in her track as her eyes landed on him, her eyes widening and her mouth opening to form a shocked "o".

They stared at one another for a moment of still silence, the air hanging over them heavy. Then her jaw snapped closed and her body tensed as she took a step back towards the car.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded, her shaking voice betraying her no-fear attitude.

"Emma-" His voice carried smoothly through the still night air and he heard her sharp intake of breath. As he took a step forward, she took a step back until she was pushed against the open door of the car. She cast a quick look over her shoulder to see what was blocking her and then grabbed onto the nightstick on her belt. "It's me, Emma."

She gritted her teeth together, squaring her shoulders and tightening her grip around the weapon. "Listen, I don't know who are you or what sick joke you're trying to play but you're not Graham so you better get the hell out of here."

"I am Graham." He insisted quietly, still approaching her cautiously, wary of the weapon in her hands.

She scoffed. "You're not because Graham is dead." Her voice cracked at the last word. "He died right in my arms so-so don't even try."

"Emma, please," He extended his arms out and her eyes flashed as she removed the nightstick swiftly from her belt and raised it threateningly. Her hands shook as he continued to walk to her and she squeaked as his hand shot out quickly and grabbed a gentle hold of her wrist, keeping the weapon suspended in air above them.

Their eyes met through the darkness and he could read every fear and every doubt in her beautiful hazel eyes. He slowly lowered both of their hands to a safer level and didn't release her even after he felt her muscles beginning to relax.

"Who else could do that, hm?"

Emma's face softened for a moment as her eyes questioned him and then it hardened up seconds later and she ripped her hand away from his, stuffing the nightstick back into its holder.

"I have seen all sorts of crazy things in this town." She poked roughly at his chest. "You are not any different. I don't care what you are, you don't belong here and you are most certainly not -" She gasped sharply as he suddenly grabbed a hold of her wrist and held it still in the air. She was breathing deeply, her jaw clenching as she glared at him steadily, the fingers of her free hand curling up.

Then without a word he lowered her hand onto his chest and covered it with his own, pressing it there. Her glare turned skeptical as she lowered her gaze to where her hand rested and very slowly realization began to dawn on her. Her face softened, her hateful eyes growing sad. They stood in silence both listening, both feeling his strong heart beating against their hands.

"I found it." He murmured quietly, his voice thick and her eyes drifted up to his.

She swallowed thickly and her lips parted, allowing a shaky breath to escape her lips. Her hand that rested over his heart slid slowly up his neck to rest on his cheek.

"Graham?" Her voice was soft and quiet, desperate and hopeful, daring for the impossible.

He smiled, "Emma."

Suddenly he was being pushed up against the car, Emma's body pressed tight up against his, her hands grasping at his neck and hair, her lips firmly pressed against his.

His brow shot up in surprise but he quickly reacted, throwing his arms around her, keeping her tightly pressed against him and returning her desperate kiss with fervor.

It was so unlike their prior kisses. Their first kiss was out of place and certainly not reciprocated by her, their next kiss was gently and tender, it was them showing each other how much they truly did want, need and care about the other. This kiss was passionate and desperate, Emma clinging onto him like he would disappear, Emma proving just how much she actually did love and miss him.

They kissed until they could hardly breathe, both pulling away panting heavily, their warm breath mingling between them. And just as his eyes started to flutter to take her into his sights he was suddenly smacked - hard- on the chest, just over his heart.

He flinched and his eyes snapped wide opened, taking in the sight of Emma, her blonde hair in disarray, her lips swollen and pink from their kiss, and heavy tears streaking down her cheeks. She smacked him again and once more he flinched. "I-" _Smack._"Thought-" _Smack._"You-" _Smack._"Were-"_Smack_. "-Dead!"

His hand caught hers before she could smack him again and their eyes met. He intwined his fingers through hers and pulled her in closer to him, keeping their hands together between them. All he could see was her beautiful face, shining from her fresh tears in the moonlight.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head in, their foreheads meeting in an intimate touch.

"How?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I remember that moment at the station. I remember that pain," She took a quivering breath and his free arm surrounded her waist bringing her in that much closer, "and then I remember waking up and my heart-I know its real now, it has to be, I feel so much, I feel everything."

He felt Emma nod against him and could feel her body quivering against his, it was slight and if they hadn't been so still and it hadn't been so quiet and they hadn't been so fully absorbed in one another he might not have noticed it.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." She whispered and his newly found heart broke at the pure helplessness in her tone. It was so unlike the Emma Swan he'd come to know and he didn't want her to ever feel like this again. He wanted to see that smile she gave him that night he died. "Because if it is-" She trailed off, her breath hitching and two drops of warm tears cascaded down onto their joined hands.

"It's not." He assured her quickly, tightening his grip around her. "I swear it's not, I'm real, I'm here."

A shuddering breath escaped her lips and she released his hand, maneuvering her body so her head now lay tucked under his chin, her arms surrounding him and holding him tight.

He dropped the sweetest of kisses to the crown of her head and embraced her fully. She sighed, a sound of relief, of comfort and contentment and snuggled in further to his warm chest.

Neither knew what the day would bring. Questions that needed to be answered and answers they didn't want to hear. A vengeful mayor who rejoiced in his death. And surely, most definitely not a happily-ever-after.

But that didn't matter to them now. Fretful thoughts of the future and the bitter cold of the night air were lost to them. Everything was lost to them as they stood in each other's embrace.

To them there was only one thing, the sound of her heart, and more importantly, the sound of his, beating together as one.


End file.
